A Stormy Night
by ironicallyScrewed
Summary: Though few people knew it, John was terrified of storms. Of course, the day he was over at Dave's and a storm started brewing, he was determined not to let his fright show.


Dave stared out his window for another few moments, before another roll of thunder was heard.  
"It's getting closer." He stated, turning to John.  
John gave a nervous smile, though tried to disguise it as one of his usual derpy ones. "Haha, well I guess that means I may have to stay here the night. You wouldn't send me out in a storm, would you?" Dave shook his head. "Nah dude. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"  
"A pretty shitty one." John giggled slightly.  
Dave stared at John, even through his shades it was obvious. "What?"  
"Don't laugh like that."  
"Why?"  
"It makes you sound like a chick."  
A shocked expression crossed John's face, and then a pouty yet angry one. "Whatever!"  
Dave rolled his eyes- though John couldn't tell. "Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go grab some AJ. Maybe some snacks and shit too. Be right back." Dave stated as he stood and opened his door, leaving it open behind him. John nodded as he left, and then proceeded to sit and wait.  
FLASH!  
John jumped at the crash and light of the lightning. Fuck! He sat, eyes wide with fright, and began counting, hoping the storm was moving AWAY. Dave had gotten to 15-100. 1-100... 2-100... 3-100... 4-100... 5-100... 6-100... 7-100... 8-100... 9-100... 10-100... 11-100... 12-1-RUMBLE. Ohshitit'sgettingcloser.  
John moved against Dave's bed, and sat there, trying to remain calm. He would not show fear! ..At least not in front of Dave. Showing fear in front of his only male friend was not an option. Derp.  
John sat against the bed, shivering slightly as the rain pelted the building. Man, who would have thought it could rain so hard in Texas? Then again, why was John in Texas in the first place?  
..Oh yeah. Dad and that stupid cook-off.  
Oh well, at least he had gotten to meet his internet friend TurntechGodhead, aka Dave Strider.  
Another crash of lightning illuminated the room, and John jumped again with a frightened squeak. Gahh... John was just about prepared to crawl under the bed and hide. Just then Dave re-entered with a bottle of Apple Juice (as if he didn't have them hidden away in his secret mini fridge in his closet), a few bags of chips (three from what John could see), a bowl of popcorn, and by the looks of it a plastic container full of a mix of candy. How he managed to carry it all, especially through the smuppet, puppet and shitty sword filled apartment, John did not know. He must have near perfect balance or some shit.  
Dave set the stuff down on the floor, and John crawled over, too lazy to stand. It almost looked like a movie set up to John-and that gave him an idea.  
Maybe watching a -bad- good movie would make him forget about the storm. "Hey Dave, let's watch a movie!" He suggested, reaching for his bag wich contained an array of both video games and Nic Cage movies.  
"Sure. But not one of your shitty guy-crush's movies."  
"They are not shitty!" John defended.  
"Are so." Dave moved towards the TV that he had in his room, and sifted through his few movies.  
He pulled out a horror movie, and flashed it to John. "This. Is what we're watching."  
John stared at the case, trying to keep a straight face. "Fine. Put it in."  
Dave pushed the power button on the DVD player, and the TV. He threw the remote to John as he pressed the 'open' button on the player. "Switch it to 'dvd2''  
John did as he was told, and the advertisements showed up on screen. Something about Pocahontas, neither of them where paying attention.  
Dave clapped his hands, and John threw the remote back at him. He skipped all the advertisements, and then the movie's menu showed up. Dave shut the lights off and sat next to John, pressing play.  
Of course, one of the few things that scared John more then storms was scary movie's. Was tonight like his personal horror house or something?! What was next? Complete darkness? (it's a rational fear!)  
Of course, John HAD to wonder this at the height of the movie. And of course, the power just HAD to shut off right then. John's breath hitched in his throat, and his nails dug into the ground.  
Okay.. stay calm John... you'll be fi- FLASH! 1-100.. 2-1- RUMBLE.  
"OHSHITIT'SNEARLYONTOPOFUS!"  
Dave quirked a brow and stared at John. "Dude.. are you scared of storms?"  
"N-no!" Another crack of thunder, followed quickly by a rumble of thunder. John squeaked and hugged Dave, burying his face in the others chest.  
A blush made it's way to Dave's face, lucky for him the room was dark. "John, get off me." He demanded.  
"No! I'm scared.." Flash! Rumble. John whimpered and tried to get closer to Dave.  
"Egderp, seriously. This is so not cool."  
"Yeah, well I'm not a cool guy!" Dave let out a noise that was like a mix of a groan and a sigh. Flash! Rumble. Reluctantly, Dave wrapped his arms around John and pat his back in a comforting way.  
John curled up onto Dave's lap, face still buried in his chest.  
Oh dear sweet baby Hussie, John was so feminine.  
"Chill bro, it'll be over before long. We have a back up generator, I'm sure bro's turning it on right now." Dave told him, still patting and rubbing his back.  
"Mmky." John mumbled.  
It didn't take much longer for the back up generator to be turned on, and the power to flicker back.  
"Wanna watch one of your shitty movies?" Dave asked as this happened.  
"Yeah! Thanks Dave." John exclaimed, jumping up.  
"No problem."  
John grabbed his bag, and opened it up. He pulled out a few movies, before deciding.  
"Can we watch Con Air?" He asked as he started putting it in. Like; I don't care, we're watching it anyways.  
"Sure. That's your favorite, right?" Dave questioned, skipping the ads.  
"Yeah!" He pressed play.

EB: I am terrified of storms.  
TG: i figured that out on my own

This may be continued, depending on how many people want it.


End file.
